Finally a Family
by Cullen's gal
Summary: Jake and Bree have been together for a few years and now, they're trying to start a family of their own. They find out devastating news leading to an unfortunate event occurring. The only way they can fulfill their dream of having a family is to adopt a child but Bree has some exciting news for Jake.
Title: Finally a family

Pen name: Miss. Jen Cullens

Rated:T

Word count: 999

Fandom : Twilight

Summary: Jake and Bree have been together for a few years and now, they're trying to start a family of their own. They find out devastating news leading to an unfortunate event occurring. The only way they can fulfill their dream of having a family is to adopt a child but Bree has some exciting news for Jake.

Beta by: Mrs. Disnie Cullen

 _ **Finally a Family**_

Bree and I have been together for five years. We've always talked about having a family of our own. We tried getting pregnant but for some reason, nothing was happening. The doctor told us there was something wrong with both of our reproductive systems. Bree couldn't handle the news and started to cry. It wasn't easy to calm her down. He told us we had several options available. The first option was to try fertility drugs, which sometimes worked and other times, it didn't.

After a few weeks of using the injections, Bree found out she was pregnant. We were overjoyed but our happiness was short-lived.

Bree woke up one night and realized she was bleeding. She woke me up as quickly as she could and when I saw the blood: I knew. I pulled off the blanket and realized there was a lot of blood underneath where she was lying. She had definitely had a miscarriage. I tried not to freak out too badly, but I couldn't stop the tears. I picked her up and carried her into our car.

"Jake, I am so sorry." She whispered, sniffling. I didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything I could say.

"Jake?" She prodded, looking at me.

"It's not your fault, Bree." I was certain about that, but I had no idea what could have caused her to miscarry.

It had been a few weeks since the miscarriage and today we had another appointment with the doctor. We started to think about the next option we have. I'm sure Bree was likely to be worried about it. I think I was more worried than she was. I waited for Bree to get out of the shower so we could head out soon. I started thinking, what if we used a surrogate? They could carry our baby for us. I stopped my train of thought. No, I can't think like this; we both want this: a baby. Bree wants to carry our child and she deserves to have that chance. I won't let that night bring us down. I love her so much and I'd do anything for her. I started to look for something to wear for the appointment. As I was going through my drawer, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was Bree by her touch. I span around to look at her.

"What is it Bree?"

"I was wondering what if we see about adoption," she answered as she started to get dressed.

"Let's just see what the doctor has to say," I replied, giving her a hug and a kiss before heading into the bathroom to wash off.

As I was about to turn on the water, I heard her talking to herself.

 ***FWAR***

Once we were halfway to her office, Bree took my hand and held it. I brought our hands to my lips and kissed the back of hers.

"It'll all work out, Bree." I whispered.

We soon arrived at the doctor's office. I found a parking space, turned off the car, and I hurried to open Bree's door.

"Jake, I am very scared," she said, quietly, as she took my hand.

"Honey, you don't have to be scared." I reassured her.

We walked inside the office and she went over to the desk to sign us in. Once she did that, she took the seat next to me. I grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. It wasn't long before we were called in.

"Bree, it's okay. Please don't worry," I whispered as I followed behind her.

We walked into the examination room and the doctor was already waiting for us with a bunch of papers in her hands. I pulled a chair out for Bree and I sat down next to her, grabbing her hand as I did so.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black, I was going through your paperwork, and I am happy to say that the adoption paperwork has been approved. Now it's up to you to pick which child you would like," she said as she shuffled through the paperwork.

"Can we have a moment?" Bree asked as she squeezed my hand.

"Yes, of course! Take as long as you want, just flag me down," she said as she rose up and walked out the door.

"Jake, are we sure about this? Are you sure about this?" she asked, staring into my eyes.

"Yes, we both decided that adoption is the best way to have a baby," I answered as I kissed her.

"What do you think about a little girl?" she asked.

"I like that." I answered, smiling.

* **FWAR***

It was the Tuesday before Mother's day when we got the phone call that our little girl was ready to come home. Both Bree and I were so excited to finally meet her for the first time. It was going to be the best Mother's day gift anyone could ask for. We had been stuck between naming her Riley or Claire before we decided Claire was our favorite.

As soon as Bree was off the phone, we hurried to the office to pick up our daughter. Bree grabbed my hand and squeezed it harder than she's ever had.

"I have to tell you something, well you know how we've been trying to have a baby. Right?" She bit her lip, nervously.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I asked, wondering if she had changed her mind.

"We're pregnant!" she answered, excitedly.

"Wait, you're serious?!" I shouted as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Yes I am." Bree squealed, crying tears of joy.

We got out of the car and walked into the building. Once we were inside the office, they already had our little girl ready for us. She was so adorable. The doctor told us that she was born the first day of spring so she was still very little. We were going to have two little ones. We were finally a family.


End file.
